TaoRis x Nu'est - Take me away
by hardbangster
Summary: Tuhan tolong bantu aku memberikan saran apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Jujur saja aku bingung. Aku tidak mencintai suamiku, tetapi aku mencintai orang lain. Apakah aku harus bertahan di pernikahan ini atau mengejar cintaku?


**EXO x Kris x Nu'est**

**(sg || one shot)**

* * *

Aku tersenyum memandang pria itu, pria yang akhir-akhir ini menemani hari-hariku. Ya, aku menyukai pria itu, pria yang mempunyai senyum yang sangat manis... smiling eyes nya itu sangat ku suka. Dia juga sepertinya sangat mencintaiku, dia tulus padaku. Tapi, ada satu hal yang belum dia tahu tentangku...

.

.

.

Panggil saja aku Tao. Aku menikah baru 1 tahun, dan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Suamiku adalah pria yang baik, dan nyaris tanpa cela. Tetapi, entah mengapa hatiku terasa hampa dan aku merasa hambar. Aku tidak menemukan percik-percik cinta sejak kami menikah. Aku akui bahwa aku menikah dengannya hanya karena ingin menyenangkan orang tua. Suamiku diperkenalkan oleh keluarga sebagai pria mapan yang mencari pendamping hidup. Dan karena orangnya baik serta suami ideal, aku akhirnya menerima pinangannya.

Kami memutuskan untuk sama-sama bekerja. Bukan karena suamiku tak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga, tetapi semata-mata ia ingin mendukung karierku dan ingin agar aku tetap ceria seperti wanita-wanita lain yang bangga akan prestasi kerjanya. Alhasil, kami memang hanya bertemu di rumah di malam hari. Jam ngobrol kami pun singkat karena sama-sama lelah dan esok masih harus bekerja.

Hingga setahun pernikahan ini kami belum dikaruniai anak. Mungkin karena aku sendiri merasa belum siap. Apalagi usiaku masih 21 tahun. Aku merasa masih sangat muda untuk memiliki anak. Jadi, kubiarkan saja celotehan anggota keluarga lain yang kuanggap angin lalu.

Beberapa hari lalu aku menerima notif di Facebook. Seorang pria yang mengirimiku ajakan pertemanan. Kubaca terlebih dahulu profilnya. Hmmm... seorang pecinta travelling dan fotografi. Karena merasa memiliki kegemaran yang sama, akhirnya kuijinkan ia menjadi teman Facebookku. Orangnya ramah, dan sebut saja namanya Kris. Seketika kami menjadi akrab apalagi timeline Facebook kami isinya nyaris sama, lokasi-lokasi yang ingin kami kunjungi, serta foto-foto indah yang menggugah hati.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya kami saling bertukar nomor telepon. Berjanji untuk kopi darat di sebuah cafe dan bertukar informasi soal lokasi-lokasi yang menawarkan tantangan. Dan benar saja, ketertarikan kami dalam hal travelling membuat kami jatuh hati di pandangan pertama. Ia begitu bersemangat. Sama bersemangatnya denganku. Punya passion yang membuatku semakin ingin menempuh perjalanan masuk ke pelosok dan sudut pantai. Dan dari kegemaran yang sama itulah kami jadi semakin dekat.

14 bulan aku dan Kris saling dekat. Kedekatan itu semakin membuat kami ingin tak berjarak. Dan itulah yang membuatku gundah setiap kali ia menantang untuk pergi ke tempat yang kami impikan. Uang sudah ada. Pilihan kendaraan hingga tempat tinggal di sana nanti sudah ada. Yang penting kami hanya harus menentukan kapan bisa berangkat dan meraih satu per satu impian yang kami gantung di wall Facebook itu.

"Suamiku bagaimana? Nanti dia tidak akan mengijinkan aku pergi sendiri tanpanya," tanyaku dalam hati malam itu.

Aku terdiam. Ada yang salah di sini. Iya, di sini. Pembicaraanku dengan Kris, bagaimana aku bersandar dan manja di bahunya. Semua ini salah.

Tetapi entah mengapa aku justru semakin memeluk erat dirinya. Dan berjanji untuk mencari cara agar bisa pergi dengannya ke tempat yang kami dambakan. Malam itu kubuat dia tenang dan tidak emosi. Kuberi dia harapan yang entah bisa kupenuhi atau tidak.

"Umma, hari ini boleh ya aku menginap di rumah umma," kataku di telepon pagi itu. Ibu serta merta bertanya, bagaimana dengan suamiku bila mendadak aku tidur di rumah umma. Nyata saja ummaku langsung curiga dan bertanya,

"memangnya ada apa kamu kok ingin pulang ke rumah. Kan kasihan Aron ditinggal sendirian. Dia tidak akan marah?" sambung umma.

"Tidaklah umma, namanya juga anak kangen sama ummanya. Nanti aku jelasin deh sama Kris." Akupun langsung pamit berangkat ke tempat kerja agar segera bisa pulang berbincang dengan umma di rumah.

Ku awali pertemuanku dengan umma, memeluknya erat dan tak kulepaskan. umma yang tahu tabiatku kemudian menggandeng tanganku masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa. Sudah tersaji secangkir lemon tea hangat lengkap dengan softcake kesukaanku. Ah...umma memang paling mengerti diriku.

Segera saja setelah semua hidangan itu masuk memenuhi rongga perut, kuceritakan semua uneg-uneg di kepalaku. umma tidak marah. umma juga tidak gusar. Ia kemudian mengelus kepalaku dan menceritakan sebuah hal yang membuatku terkejut.

Umma ternyata juga punya rahasia. Ceritanya kurang lebih sama denganku. Punya kisah cinta yang tak pernah bisa dilanjutkan karena komitmennya dengan appa. Umma waktu itu sudah hampir nekat. Tetapi karena beliau teguh memegang komitmen, beliau berlutut memohon maaf pada appa. Beliau juga mengaku telah bersalah sudah mengikuti keinginan sesaat saja. Komitmen yang seharusnya dipegang itu nyaris saja dipatahkan. Appaku orang yang bijaksana, sekalipun mungkin saat itu tak bergelimang harta. Dengan tenang memeluk umma dan merangkul kembali ke pelukannya.

Aku terdiam dan air mata membasahi pipiku. Astaga, apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Apa yang telah kulakukan sampai hendak mengkhianati kepercayaan suamiku? Tetapi, bagaimana dengan Kris? Bagaimana dengan cintaku kepadanya?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang umma?"

"Tanyakan pada hatimu nak. Kamu tahu kok apa yang harus kamu lakukan. Kamu hanya butuh keyakinan bulat untuk melakukannya..." jawaban umma membuatku tenang namun juga membuatku berpikir.

Suara hati sebelah mana yang harus kuikuti kali ini? Memilih tetap hidup dengan Aron namun merasa hampa, atau mengikuti Kris dan menggapai semua impianku?

**Tuhan ****tolong bantu aku memberikan saran apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Jujur saja aku bingung. Aku tidak mencintai suamiku, tetapi aku mencintai orang lain. Apakah aku harus bertahan di pernikahan ini atau mengejar cintaku?**

* * *

**hai readersdeul... long time not see... apa kabar? _**

**balik lagi nih setelah kesibukan padat luar binasa :v**

**hope you like it...**

**tebar kisseu :v**


End file.
